Kentucky Fried Shego
by shegal92
Summary: What bad experience with KFC has Shego had in the past? Does it include teasing, War Hawk, and a flamethrower? Let's find out. R&R.


Disclaimer: I only own War Hawk, Theygo, and Yougo.

Welcome to another one shot. This one is a little weird in the sense that it's about why

Shego doesn't like KFC. No offense to anyone, it's just too funny to pass up.

Kentucky Fried Shego

By shegal92

Shego and Drakken sat around, wondering what to do about dinner. They didn't want to

make anything, they were sick of pizza, and didn't want to dress up.

"What do you want?" Drakken asked Shego.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"I'm feeling KFC-ish."

"No! Anything but KFC!" Shego leaped from the couch.

"What the hay? What's wrong with chicken? I thought you liked chicken."

"I do, it's just I...have bad memories." Drakken looked towards Shego encouraging.

"Now it's my turn to hear your twisted childhood stories." Shego stared at Drakken. He really,

truly wanted to listen to her. She sighed.

"It happened before I went evil; back when I was still part of that stupid Team Go..."

&&&

Shego, Hego, Mego, and Wego 1 sat around a table that looked like one for a poker game.

Wego 2 had lost the Rock, Paper, Scissors tournament and went down via stairs 73 levels to get the

KFC pick-up from Mom.

"Is he here yet?" Mego grumbled.

"What do you think?" Shego shot back. Nothing worse than someone when they're hungry.

Finally, a dying twin emerged at the door.

"Dad hasn't fixed the elevator yet?" Hego asked his younger brother. All he could do was shake

his head.

Wego 1 dragged him to his seat. Shego stopped a timer that she had left hidden from the

rest.

"43 minutes, 13 seconds. New record." The first five minutes of dinner was silence. Then once

they weren't so hungry, conversation began.

"Doesn't this wing resemble War Hawks?" They looked at Hego.

"Maybe it is War Hawks." Mego said sarcastically.

A look was exchanged between all the Go siblings. It was time to tease one of the most

persistent teams out there bent on conquest, the daughter and father duo, Avarius and War Hawk.

Everyone knows who Avarius is, but not everyone knew War Hawk. War Hawk had raven

hair and violet eyes. If you saw her, you would barely notice her. At least if she wasn't fighting. In

fighting conditions, she could retract royal purple wings at will. One thing Avarius did while she

was sleeping one night in 6th grade.

"Hey, I found Avarius' leg." Everyone laughed, not realizing that the villains in question were

spying on them at that moment.

"Where's the barbeque sauce? I don't think she's quite dead yet."

"After I use it." With that, a huge glob was dumped onto Avarius' "leg".

It went on like this for ten minutes. Until War Hawk accidentally sneezed. It took a

second for them to spin towards the big screen.

"Chloe! Now they know we're spying on them!"

"Well _sorry_. Would you like me to go after them and pound them into the ground for you?" War

Hawk snapped back.

"Thank you, sweetie." She slapped her forehead.

"Oh, you were being sarcastic?"

"Duh." She sighed. He was hopeless.

"I'm gone. And I'm taking the flamethrower with me!" She stormed behind the screen. Avarius'

head fell into his hands.

"Teenagers, you can't live with them without wanting to throw them across the room." Avarius

then realized he left the screen on.

"Uh, oops." The screen went black. The members of Team Go looked at each other. They were

dead meat.

Mego and the twins bolted up the stairs. A few seconds later, Shego and Hego watched as

they fell past the window.

"What are they doing?" Hego shook his head.

They bolted down the stairs, sliding down the hand rails. They met Theygo in the kitchen.

Blurting out their story as fast as possible, they managed it in one breath. They paused only when

their story was done. Yougo, from his position on the couch, turned around and stared at them.

"Okay. Let's pretend I understood that." Theygo rolled her eyes.

"Shego and Hego made a few rude comments about Avarius while he was spying on them. And

War Hawk's coming with the flamethrower." The doorbell rang Even though she was a villainess

it didn't mean she was rude.

"Go get it." Hego and Shego didn't move. Theygo sighed.

"Go get it, _Shego_."

"Darn it!" Shego stormed to the door. Hego decided to follow, from a safe distance.

"Is it a convenient time?" War Hawk asked flamethrower in hand, or wing.

"Let me go ask." Shego went into the living room. War Hawk all of a sudden went shy without

Shego, not daring to lift her eyes off the ground.

"Daddy?"

"Go do World War III outside."

"Thanks." Shego returned to the door. War Hawk snapped out of her shyness.

"We have to go outside." Shego announced.

"Fine by me." Shego took a few steps outside and looked back.

"C'mon, Hego. You did it, too."

"Fine." Hego closed the door behind them.

"I'll count to twenty." Shego and Hego shook their heads in agreement.

"One, two..." They started to swim the channel between their house and the mainland. The long

night had begun.

&&&&&

"I still have the tape." Shego said, hoping for a short break.

"What tape?"

"The tape of the news of destruction."

"You should go get it." Shego got up to search for it.

"I didn't know she had such a twisted memory about chicken. You expect it to be about bullies or

dodge ball or even abusive parents, not chicken." Drakken murmured to himself.

"Found it!" Shego reappeared with tape in hand. She popped into the VCR and it played.

"We interrupt the weather update for this important bulletin. Douglas." The camera went to a

going-bald guy that looked like he couldn't be anything but a reporter.

"Thank you, Peter." Drakken almost laughed at his nasal voice.

"It's finally happened. The friction that's been building between young heroine Shego and super-

villain War Hawk has become the world's undoing. We have Leo Grande live. Leo." The camera

went to a young Hispanic man, obviously his first time.

"Oh my gosh! It's the end of the world!" Leo screamed.

Buildings and cars all around were ablaze. It really did look like the end of the world with

people running every which way. Drakken could see Shego and Hego being chased by an airborne

War Hawk, functioning the flame thrower with her teeth. It went to a clip of them in hand to had

combat.

"You're the one who's a chicken, running away like that!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that!"

"Who's gonna make me?" A flaming car thrown by Hego flew over their heads without them

noticing.

"You want to know what I think? You should work in a bakery heating the ovens with your hands

and wear a white frilly apron."

"Oh, now you're dead meat, bird girl."

"Bring it on, living flamethrower!" The clip was cut short due to the Super Bowl.

"Oops. Didn't know that was on it."

"Whatever."

"So, what happened after the war?"

"Hego went without a scratch, War Hawk broke 157 bones, and I broke 146. We were stuck in the

hospital with the only thing on being how they make Kentucky Fried Chicken. I got out of a lot of

schoolwork." Shego popped out the tape.

"I'm no longer craving fried chicken. How about we order pizza?"

"Sounds good to me."

THE END

&&&&&

I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review please.


End file.
